A cartridge actuated device (CAD) generally refers to a type of device that may be actuated by an explosive charge. Examples of such cartridge actuated devices include powder-actuated tools, such as explosive charge powered nail guns or various types of military armament, such as bomb racks, ejection type missile launchers, ejection seats, chaff dispensers, and the like. Energy to actuate these cartridge actuated devices may be supplied by an explosive encased in a cartridge that operates in a manner similar to a shell used in a firearm. Using these cartridges, a relatively small initiation force may be able to trigger a relatively larger amount of energy for actuating the cartridge actuated device.